poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King
Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King is another Winnie the Pooh crossover created by Daniel Esposito (back when he was brerdaniel). It premiered on YouTube in September 2008, one year before the real film's 15th anniversary. Following the real film's 25th anniversary and the success of the 2019 live-action/CGI remake of The Lion King, this film's remake version appeared on Pandora.tv on August 17, 2019. Plot Original version Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King takes place in the Pride Lands of the Serengeti, where a lion rules over the other animals as king. Rafiki, a wise old mandrill, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi, and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock. Back in the Hundred Acre Wood, Winnie the Pooh offers Piglet a friendship gift for being such good friends over the years. Hoping to do something special for a friend, Rabbit suggests a trip to Pride Rock to meet the king {Tigger mentions how he was told stories about it when he was a cub}. In fact, Rabbit received a message straight from Pride Rock to attend a festival in which they proclaim the future king of Pride Rock. Packing up only the essentials, Pooh & the gang go off in what they hope to be the best vacation of their lives. Little do they know, the day of the festival already ended as an even bigger adventure unfolds for the brave heroes. Mufasa takes Simba on a tour of the Pride Lands, teaching him about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Simba's uncle Scar, who desires the throne for himself, tells him about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned Simba not to go. Simba asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala. Their parents agree but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu, goes with them. Before they have followed the road very far, Pooh and his friends looked at Piglet's new scrapbook that featured their past adventures from Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast, and Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame. While walking, they recount their first adventure with Ash Ketchum and his friends in Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie and looked at the photo of them together with Ash and his friends. Seeing how much they miss them, Pooh and the gang continued on their journey. Simba and Nala elude Zazu's supervision and go the graveyard instead. There, the cubs are met by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, spotted hyenas who try to kill them, but they are rescued by Mufasa. Meanwhile, Scar gains the loyalty of the hyenas by claiming that if he becomes king, they'll "never go hungry again". Scar tells the hyenas to kill Mufasa and Simba, thus establishing his plan of regicide. Some time later, Scar lures Simba into a gorge for a "surprise from his father" while the hyenas create a wildebeast stampede. On the way to Pride Rock, Pooh and his friends are hindered by the blockage of a huge jungle. Within his sight of the Pride Lands, Rabbit conjures up a hike as they do their own marching song. Alerted by Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba from the stampede. He saves his son but is left clinging to the edge of a steep cliff. Scar flings his brother into the stampede below. Simba sees his father fall and rushes down the cliff after him, only to find him dead. Scar convinces the young cub that he was responsible for his father's death and tells him to flee from the Pride Lands. Scar once again sends Shenzi, Banzai and Ed to kill Simba, but he escapes. Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba were killed and that he is assuming the throne as the next in lin, thus allowing the hyenas into the Pride Lands. The next day, Pooh and his friends began to wonder where to go, and then they sing a new version of "Nothing's Too Good For A Friend" from The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh episode, The Piglet Who Would Be King. Eventually, their travels take them into a distant desert and along the way, they meet Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat-warthog duo who finds an unconscious Simba. They decide to adopt and raise the cub in their carefree lifestyle of "Hakuna Matata." Figuring that they might as well have their vacation there, Pooh and his four friends marvel at the wonders they find in Timon and Pumbaa's jungle home, but are frustrated at Timon's reception of looking after the young Simba, as revealed in Littlefoot's Adventures of The Lion King 1½ . When Simba has grown into an adult he is discovered by Nala {who Pooh and friends meet for the first time}, who tells him that the Pride Lands has degenerated into a barren wasteland. But here, she begins to show her affection to Simba and falls in love with him. She asks Simba to return and take his place as king but Simba refuses, still believing he caused his father's death. Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love. Rafiki arrives and persuades Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba {with Pooh and friends, Timon, Pumbaa and Nala} is horrified to see the conditions of the Pride Lands. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba announces his return. In response, Scar tells the pride that Simba was responsible for Mufasa's death and corners Simba at the edge of Pride Rock. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride. A raging battle then ensures between the hyenas and the lionesses which results in Simba cornering Scar while Pooh and friends watch. Begging for mercy, Scar blames the hyenas for Mufasa's death, but Simba orders Scar to go into exile. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba triumphs over his uncle by flipping him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall, but finds himself surrounded by the now-resentful hyenas, who attack and devour him. Simba and Nala become the new king and queen of the Pride Lands, as Pooh and friends look on proudly for their new friends. The film concludes with the Pride Lands turning with life again and Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub as "The Circle of Life" continues. Remake The story of Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King takes place in an African kingdom called the Pride Lands, where a lion rules over the other animals as king. At the beginning of the film, Winnie the Pooh and his friends Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore travel to Pride Rock and witness Rafiki a mandrill shaman, anoints Simba, the newborn cub of King Mufasa and Queen Sarabi (Madge Sinclair), and presents him to a gathering of animals at Pride Rock. Meanwhile, Mufasa's younger brother, Scar decided not to be at the ceremony, annoyed that he is no longer the heir to the throne. Wanting the title to be his, he plots to kill Simba. Months later, Mufasa takes Simba, Pooh, and his friends around the Pride Lands, teaching them about the "Circle of Life", the delicate balance affecting all living things. Later, Scar tells Simba, Pooh and his friends about the elephant graveyard, a place where Mufasa has warned him not to go. Simba and the others asks his mother if he can go to the water-hole with his best friend, Nala. Pooh and the others promises that they'll keep an eye on them Sarabi and Nala's mother Sarafina agree, but only if Mufasa's majordomo, the hornbill Zazu goes with them. Simba and Nala elude Zazu's supervision and go to the graveyard instead. There, the cubs and stuffed animals are chased by Shenzi, Banzai, and Ed, Scar's spotted hyena henchmen who try to kill them, but Simba, Nala, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore are rescued by Mufasa, who was summoned by Zazu. After sending Nala and Zazu ahead back to Pride Rock, Mufasa scolds Simba for putting himself and his friends in danger, and scolds at Pooh and the others for not watching Simba, they apologize to the king for losing sight of him but Mufasa glads that they learn their lesson before teaching Simba about the Great Kings of the Past, who look down on the living from the stars. Later that night, Scar gains the loyalty of the hyenas by claiming that if he becomes king, they will "never go hungry again." Plotting further, Scar gathers more hyenas forming an army. Sometime later, Scar lures Simba, Pooh and the others into a gorge for a "surprise from his father" then signals the hyenas create a wildebeest stampede down into the gorge where Simba and the others were. Alerted by an insincerely dramatic Scar, Mufasa races to rescue Simba along with Pooh and his friends from the stampede. Pooh and the others manage to escape the stampede but soon realizes they forgot Simba so rushes back to find them. Mufasa saves his son, but is left clinging to the edge of a cliff, which results in Scar flinging him into the stampede below to his death. Scar convinces Simba that he was responsible for his own father's death, Rabbit asks where Scar has been but scolds at them that he is aware of the situation. Simba, Pooh and the others recommends that he flees the Pride Lands, never to return. To compound this, Scar once again sends the hyenas to kill Simba, Pooh, and their friends but as they reached a thorny embankment, they let them escape, hurling threats that they will be killed if ever seen again. That night back at Pride Rock, Scar informs the pride that both Mufasa and Simba along with Pooh and their friends were killed in the stampede, and that he is assuming the throne as the closest of king. After becoming king, Scar fulfills his promise to the hyenas and allows them to come into the Pride Lands. He then informs the pride that they will be hunting to feed both them and the hyenas. Simba, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore collapses in a distant desert where they found unconscious by Timon and Pumbaa, a meerkat-warthog duo who raise Simba under their carefree "Hakuna Matata" lifestyle (with the help with Pooh and his friends). When Simba has grown into a young adult he saves them from a hungry lioness who is revealed to be Nala. Simba shows Nala around his home and the two begin to fall in love (Only to be watched by Pooh and the others). Nala then tells them that Scar's tyrannical reign has turned the Pride Lands into a barren wasteland; she demands that Simba must return and take his rightful place as king, but Simba refuses, still guilty about supposedly causing his father's death. Pooh and others try to persuades him but tells them that they need more space both Tigger and Rabbit scold at Simba telling him that he is not the Simba that they know Simba reliezes what they said and apologizes for his behavor because of Mufasa's death Pooh comforts him that he misses him too. Rafiki arrives and persuades Simba to return to the Pride Lands, aided by Mufasa's presence in the stars. After some advice from Rafiki and the ghost of his father, Simba, followed by Nala, Timon, Pumbaa, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore returns home. Once back at Pride Rock, Simba (with Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, Eeyore, Timon, Pumbaa, and Nala) is horrified to see the condition of the Pride Lands. What was once a lush paradise was now a dead wasteland. With the lions overhunting, their prey eventually left the Pride Lands, causing famine in the pride. After seeing Scar strike his mother, Simba announces his return. In response, Simba, Pooh, Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit, and Eeyore confronts Scar, who forces Simba to confess to being responsible for Mufasa's death. Pooh and the others confess that they witness what happened that they couldn't do anything about it. Scar then forces Simba over the edge of Pride Rock, just as a lightning bolt starts a fire below. As Simba dangles over the edge of Pride Rock, Scar whispers to Simba that he killed Mufasa. Enraged, Simba leaps up and pins Scar to the ground, forcing him to admit the truth to the pride and Pooh and the others. A raging battle then ensues between the hyenas and the lionesses, Timon, and Pumbaa which results in Simba cornering Scar. In the midst of their fight, Scar tries to surreptitiously blame everything on the hyenas, but the hyenas overhear his conversation with Simba, Pooh and the others. Pooh and the others accused him that he's been helping them the whole time and the fact they were banished from the Pridelands for nothing. Scar insists that he didn't mean go that far. But Simba orders Scar to flee the Pride Lands. Scar pretends to leave but turns to attack Simba, resulting in a final duel. Simba eventually triumphs over his uncle by flipping him and kicks him over a low cliff. Scar survives the fall, but finds himself surrounded by the now resentful hyenas. The hyenas surround their traitorous fallen leader. Scar frantically tries to absolve himself, but the hyenas have had enough of his lies, derogatory treatment, and broken promises so they ignore his life plea, attack him, and maul him to death, as flames rise around them. Simba and Nala become the new king and queen of the Pride Lands, as Pooh and friends look on proudly for their new friends. The film concludes with the Pride Lands turning with life again and Rafiki presenting Simba and Nala's newborn cub as "The Circle of Life" continues. Transcript *''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King/Transcript'' Trivia *Both Winnie the Pooh and The Lion King were created by Disney. *The original version was a PAL film with PAL bits from The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh, Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin, and Piglet's Big Movie and NTSC bits from The Tigger Movie and Pooh's Heffalump Movie. However, the remake version is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Winnie the Pooh films. *The original version used the extended version of The Lion King, which included the song The Morning Report, but the remake version used the restored theatrical cut of The Lion King sourced from the Diamond Edition release. *The remake version was originally planned to include The Lion King 1½ (with Pooh and his friends watching the entire story with Timon and Pumbaa), but the idea was dropped due to production difficulties, so Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King 1½ will be made separately in the near future. *Also unlike the original version, the remake version shows Pooh and his friends being with Simba throughout the entire film. Some of those events were even referenced in the remake version of ''Winnie the Pooh's World of Color''. *During the scenes in the original version of the film where the gang looked at their scrapbook of their adventures, the pictures include their past adventures from ''Pooh's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast'', ''Winnie the Pooh Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame'', and Pooh's Adventures of Pokémon: The First Movie. It was also the first Pooh's Adventures project to include the scrapbook scenes from Piglet's Big Movie. *Jonathan Oosterhof (aka LionKingRulezAgain1) was originally going to remake this film (since he originally made Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride and the first few episodes of Pooh's Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa), but he retired from making any more Pooh's Adventures films, so Daniel Esposito remade this film instead since it was his film to being with. RatiganRules was also to co-direct that remake version, but the idea was eventually dropped, due to YouTube shutting down private messages. *The original version was originally intended to include end credits with Elton John's version of Circle of Life until YouTube blocked the end credits for copyright infringement. However, the end credits of the remake version featured the real film's end credits music followed by Elton John's version of Can You Feel the Love Tonight like in the real film. *The storyline continues in ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' and its midquel/sequel ''Pooh's Adventures of The Lion Guard''. *The remake version marks the first time Brad Garrett has been credited as the voice of Eeyore following his performance as Eeyore in Christopher Robin and Ralph Breaks the Internet. *This remake version is dedicated to the memories of Frank Wells (1932-1994), who was the president of The Walt Disney Company from 1984 to 1994 and was killed in a helicopter crash, Robert Guillaume (1927-2017), who voiced Rafiki in the real film and died of prostate cancer, Madge Sinclair (1938-1995), who voiced Sarabi in the real film and died of leukemia, Bud Luckey (1934-2018), who voiced Eeyore in the Winnie the Pooh film from 2011 and some episodes of Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and died from natural causes. *The remake version marked the first use of remastered widescreen footage from various episodes of The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh in a Pooh's Adventures film. *The remake version marked Daniel Esposito's first Winnie the Pooh crossover film to be released after Disney's completed acquisition of 21st Century Fox (including 20th Century Fox). Gallery Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King Poster.jpg|Original Poster of Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King Videos Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King (remake) Teaser Trailer Pooh's Adventures of The Lion King (remake) Full Trailer Links * Part 1 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58933186/#39138451_new * Part 2 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58933190/#39138451_new * Part 3 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58933199/#39138451_new * Part 4 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58933202/#39138451_new * Part 5 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58933207/#39138451_new * Part 6 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58933213/#39138451_new * Part 7 - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58933236/#39138451_new * Credits - http://www.pandora.tv/view/7mimrd404wj/58933239/#39138451_new Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Travel Films Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Musical Films Category:Fantasy-Adventure films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Jungle Adventure Films Category:Remakes Category:Disney crossovers Category:Package Films Category:Films set in Africa Category:Films dedicated to Robert Guillaume